


Alternate universes

by Ignalusa101



Series: Hizzie short stories [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie team up, hope and Lizzie being an iconic duo in all dimensions, mentions of Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignalusa101/pseuds/Ignalusa101
Summary: "I don't like this sick game of yours anymore so if it's just the calm before the storm get to whatever you have in mind because I'm tired.""Look I don't know what you're talking about so please answer my question"Lizzie keeps begging.~Just a twisted and chaotic Hizzie one shot~
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman & Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hizzie short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Alternate universes

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago,dropped it because it was getting too chaotic,came across it today and decided the plot isn’t that bad.
> 
> I’ve been taking Latin up for 4 years and I still don’t know shit so let’s just pretend the spell is correct.

"Lizzie!"

She keeps hearing faintly but for some reason her eyelids feel so heavy.A few more minutes...

"Lizzie,get up now!"The voice grows louder and louder as footsteps suddenly accompany it.

She eventually gives in,rolling on her back and rubbing her eyes in an attempt to keep them open.It feels like she's just had the longest sleep ever.

"What is it,Jo?"Her raspy,morning voice echoes through the dorm as she opens her eyes just a crack to get a glimpse of her twin.

"We need to get you all dolled up like right now"The brunette almost exclaims alarmed holding a make-up brush.

Lizzie can't process this.Maybe it is too early for her,maybe she is just having a strange dream.Either way,she has never seen Josie act like this before.Jo is the type of girl who cares more about grades than looks to begin with and besides,she always encourages Lizzie to wear less make-up and be more natural.

"What's going on?"She sits up abruptly and only now she notices a couple of dresses lying around,make-up kits scattered all over the place and a few pairs of heels organised in line.

"Okay Lizzie,we don't have time for games so stop whatever you're doing right now because you need to be ready within an hour and you haven't even chosen your dress yet"Josie frantically throws her hands in the air and gestures towards the two beautiful dresses. 

"Get ready for what?What's happening?"The blonde is growing frustrated.All she knows is that she went to sleep last night pretty early because she felt shattered after a tough game of wickery.And now it feels like she woke up on the wrong side of the goddamn planet.

Josie takes in a deep breath and fakes a big smile.She doesn't know what has gotten into her sister,Lizzie was never a fan of pranks,but today she is acting horrendous.

"Okay I'll play your game.Today's Miss Mystic Falls and you're running late.Got it?"

"I told you I can't participate"The blonde sighs and rolls her eyes as she gets out of bed.She receives a strange,questioning look from Josie"Dana's mum is part of the jury."

"So?"Josie giggles confused.

"She hates me,Jo"Lizzie whines in frustration.

"What are you talking about?"The brunette lets out a laugh"Mrs Lilien adores you and so does the rest of the jury.It's already obvious we're going to win this year"She shrugs her shoulders and pushes her sister down on the edge of the bed after grabbing a brush"Now sit still and let me do my job".

"Is this a dream?"Lizzie asks overwhelmed.

"Haha funny.Oh by the way,you can pick whatever dress you want but I'm just saying,Rafael is wearing a garnet red tie"Josie explains as she scatters powder all over Lizzie's face making her cough.

"And that matters because..."Lizzie raises an eyebrow.

"Umm because he's your partner?"

"Rafael is whose partner now?"

"Lizzie stop!"The brunette eventually snaps,not losing focus of what she was doing"You want to prank me?Fine.But don't do it under these circumstances because I'm already stressed enough that we won't make it on time.And what if something goes wrong?Oh god I can't even think of that without feeling nauseous".

Lizzie feels all kind of emotions taking over her and she doesn't know what to believe anymore.Is Josie the one pulling a prank?Is this another simulator created by Emma?She feels overwhelmed and she doesn't know how to react but she now knows how to control her emotions so she decides to take a deep breath and let her sister finish what she has started.

"And you're done"Josie announces and finally lets her sister open her eyes and get up. 

Lizzie can feel her stiff bones cracking as she gets up to check herself in the mirror.

"Wow Jo,you're amazing at this!"She praises.

"I know"Josie smiles"Now pick your outfit and don't forget,garnet red."

Lizzie smiles back and turns her look on the two dresses laid on Josie's bed.One of them is dark blue and the other is a dark shade of garnet red.

"Well umm...I guess I'll pick the red one?"She says awkwardly knowing that even if she picked the blue one her sister would make her change her mind.

After assembling the whole outfit they can finally get to the ball room where the contestants are already going back and forth,chitchatting about what an amazing night it is going to be,some of them are still rehearsing some dance moves.

The day passes by pretty quickly for everyone,Lizzie's anxiety rising higher and higher as the big moment is approaching fast.

"Representing the Salvatore Boarding School,Miss Elizabeth Saltzman escorted by Mr Rafael Waithe"the host lady announces as Rafael shows up out of nowhere and smiles at Lizzie,offering her a flower and kissing her hand.Lizzie smiles back and grabs his arm as they descend the stairs together.

At the bottom of the stairs they wait for all pairs before Rafael invites Lizzie to dance which she accepts right away.The dance in the beginning is extremely slow so they all have time to get in the rhythm and it soon changes to waltz which Lizzie loves.

"Josie made you choose this dress didn't she?"Raf smiles and looks down at Lizzie who is paying a lot of attention to her steps.

"Yeah"She chuckles"How'd you know?"

"She put a spell on my tie"They both look at his tie as he explains"It used to be blue with white stripes"He giggles as Lizzie smiles and shakes her head in disbelief"Lizzie I'm so sorry for what I did,it was out of impulse"He shakes his head and it seems like his voice is about to crack.

Lizzie tilts her head a bit and raises an eyebrow in confusion"What are you talking about?"

Rafael keeps shaking his head and he genuinely looks shattered"I shouldn't have had sex with Josie that night in the gym.I swear I don't like her in that way,you're the one I like"He chokes out,biting his lip anxiously.

Lizzie suddenly starts feeling dizzier than ever.It feels like for a few seconds everything stopped around her and she is frozen.Her body knows the dance too well to stop in the middle of it but her mind is not there.

"Lizzie?"Rafael's voice chimes in snapping her out of her trance.

"I-I'm sorry I gotta go"She stutters and lets go of Rafael,turning around and heading for the exit.

"What?Now?But they're about to announce the winner!"Rafael calls after her but she doesn't turn around,she just keeps walking faster and faster until she's out and she can finally take a deep breath of fresh air.

_What is happening?_

Her mind is racing and she feels that she can't cope anymore.At first she thought it was all a joke or something but now it's getting blurrier and blurrier and she doesn't know what to believe anymore.It seems like everything is upside down.

_I need to clear my mind._

She keeps walking until she reaches the pond where she notices a silhouette sitting on the grass,throwing rocks in the water.She approaches and notices it's Hope so she decides to have a seat next to her.

When the brunette realises it's Lizzie who just joined her she prepares to get up and leave not even looking at the other girl.

"Wait,please don't go"Lizzie whispers grabbing Hope's arm to keep her down.

Hope's eyes keep going between Lizzie's hand on her arm and Lizzie's hurt expression and she doesn't know how to react.

"What do you want?"She eventually asks harshly as she makes herself comfortable again on the cold grass.

"I need your help"

"Oh yeah now you need my help"Hope scoffs and shakes her head"Pass"She says without a second thought.

"Hope,please!"Lizzie begs and she can't understand why would Hope ever act like this,she thought they were friends now"What did I do to you?"She asks hurt.

Hope lets out a rather fake laugh as she keeps shaking her head"You're unbelievable"She gets up in a split second and turns around with her hands in her pockets.

Lizzie follows her and she manages to get in front of the tribrid,stopping her from making any further steps"Listen,let's say I hit my head really hard and I can't remember stuff.What did I do to you that you hate me this much?"She asks softly.

Hope bites her lip anxiously debating whether she should play Lizzie's game or not.

"Okay"She eventually agrees"Well,shall we start with the fact that you turned everyone in this school against me?Or that you always poke fun at me?Or-"

"Wait how did I turn everyone against you?"Lizzie asks confused yet shocked.

"I don't like this sick game of yours anymore so if it's just the calm before the storm get to whatever you have in mind because I'm tired."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about so please answer my question"Lizzie keeps begging.

"C'mon Lizzie you're the witches representative,of course they do whatever you tell them to do you're like the head witch in charge.Rafael's your boyfriend or whatever"She lets out a soft chuckle"Poor guy's been crushing over you for ages but you like to see him like that,head over heels for you and you certainly adore giving him fake hopes,huh?"She lets out another fake laugh as she looks at the ground and shakes her head in disappointment.She never liked the way Lizzie treated Rafael"Anyways,since he's so in love with you as soon as you told him to start ignoring me it was said and done and of course the whole pack followed suit.And then there's the vampires.Kaleb worships you and he's been trying to make you notice him ever since he came here but you just like taking advantage of him.The only vampire who can see that is MG,my only friend apparently.So yeah you have power over the whole student body and you decided to make my life miserable within a second just because you felt like it"Hope's facial expressions kept changing during the speech,ranging from anger to disappointment to hatred,to confusion and so on.

"Wow,no wonder you hate me so much"Lizzie whispers to herself not even daring to look at the poor girl standing in front of her.

"Can I go now?"

"Okay no wait!"She grabs Hope's shoulder making sure she can't just leave"Listen to me,I am not whoever you all think I am"She confesses looking into the shorter girl's big and blue eyes.

Hope laughs"Yeah right"

"I'm being serious!"Lizzie says almost panicked"I am not the Lizzie you all know,okay?Everything seems to be upside down,Rafael is not my boyfriend,quite the opposite.We had sex once out of impulse but he actually liked Josie and and you and-and I am not the witches representative,Josie is and Kaleb isn't the one crushing on me,MG is,always complimenting me and trying hard to catch my attention but I only see him as a friend and-"She suddenly starts hyperventilating and her palms are now sweating excessively.

Hope takes her hands out of her pockets and helps her stay steady as she keeps nodding"Okay okay,calm down,it's alright,I believe you"She assures the blonde who is frantically looking around them not knowing what else to do.

"No you don't,no one does and I don't know what's happening to me and I just want everything to go back to normal because this is overwhelming and I can't handle it"She says out of breath.

Hope helps her sit down on the ground.She rests her hand on her chest,closes her eyes and starts enchanting a spell.Suddenly,Lizzie feels her whole body calming down.

"Thank you"She whispers and closes her eyes for a second.

Hope watches the other girl relax as she sits next to her and looks at the pond not too far away from them and at the moon's reflection which is a bit distorted.

"Alternate universes!"She says louder almost scaring Lizzie.

"What?"

"That must be it!You are telling the truth,you're not Lizzie from this dimension or universe or whatever but you are a version of her.That explains why everything seems to be upside down for you"Hope says amazed.

“This is crazy"Lizzie states unbothered.

"Yeah and what you just told me isn't?"

"Point taken"

"Think about it,it does make sense.My aunt Freya has once told me something about the existence of other alternate universes but I never believed it.And aunt Davina wanted to teach me this spell with which you could open some sort of portals to other dimensions.It sounded too sci-fi for me so I just tucked it in my pocket and that was it".

"Okay well let's say your theory is valid.Where did this universe Lizzie go?"

Hope shrugs her shoulders"Probably where you came from?If alternate universes are real then she could be anywhere,lost in space and time"She explains only now realising what is happening"Does someone hate you?"

"A bunch of people yeah.Why?"

"My guess is they took revenge on you by sending you to a completely different universe,namely here.Which makes me wonder how much of a bitch you are in all universes"They both laugh at Hope's remark and Lizzie even pushes her playfully. 

"Ugh there's this Alyssa witch who has always hated me and Josie.She sent us to a freaking prison world where"She takes a break and raises a finger to catch Hope's attention even more"we came across my psychotic uncle who killed my biological mother"She finishes the story and laughs at Hope's frightened face.

"Yikes that's one hell of a story to tell your kids"She jokes.

For the next few minutes an awkward silence takes over.Hope is using her finger to make random traces in the grass and Lizzie is just looking up at the night sky,wondering if anyone has noticed that she's missing or that the new Lizzie is different.

"Listen,I'm sorry for everything that 2.0 me does and says to you.Where I come from we used to be enemies due to a misunderstanding but now we're best buddies and I think you're amazing,if that helps"She chuckles and lets her knee drop and hit Hope on the leg"I don't know what happened between you two but you don't deserve any of it"She sighs and lies down on her back so she could have a better view of the stars.

Hope chews on her bottom lip anxiously and does the same as Lizzie,lying down next to her"Lizzie and I were never really close but we weren't enemies either.We had started to spend more and more time together and one day Josie walked in on us doing black magic together.She exploded,she felt left out.Lizzie stood up for me and that was the first time I felt like I was finally fitting in.The following day I went into my dorm after a game of Wickery and found a note on my bed.I didn't get to open it because a few seconds after I picked it up it just vanished into thin air but I know for a fact it was from Lizzie because it had her signature perfume on it"Hope sighs and puts her hands on her forehead.

"And?"

"I went into their room to speak to Josie,I didn't know why she'd do such a thing and I was expecting Lizzie to take my side but they both turned against me and starting with that day Lizzie has become my worst nightmare."

Lizzie uses her elbow to prop herself up and she gives Hope a questioning look"Wait so you actually thought it was Josie who did a spell and made your little note disappear?"She chuckles.

Hope sits up and gives Lizzie the same questioning look accompanied by a raised eyebrow"What are you saying?"

"Okay wow"Lizzie can't help but laugh a bit at Hope's cluelessness"Let me break it to you,Lizzie slipped that note into your dorm but then she panicked and did a spell so you would never get to read the letter.You falsely accused Josie who knew absolutely nothing about this and because she didn't want to get caught Lizzie rolled with it,taking her sister's side and making you look like a fool"The blonde explains.

"What?Why would she do that?"

"Jesus you're so slow,my Hope is smarter than this"She points out"Lizzie had a crush on you.That also explains why she made your life a living hell"

Hope's jaw almost drops and she keeps shaking her head"No,I don't think so but cute theory"She denies.

Lizzie scoffs and rolls her eyes"In my world you and Josie had a crush on each other so if everything here is the opposite of my world that means that instead of Josie it was Lizzie who had a crush on you and...oh my god..."The blonde gasps and smirks at Hope who once again looks completely lost.

"What?"She asks clueless.

"You had a crush on me!I mean the cheaper version of me"Lizzie gets up and laughs which Hope doesn't appreciate much.

"Stop it,I didn't!"She slaps Lizzie's arm playfully and tries to get the other witch to shut her mouth.

"You so did"

"Yeah maybe so what?"The shorter girl eventually gives in and folds her arms around her chest waiting for Lizzie to stop her antics.

"Aw poor thing"Lizzie smiles and puts an arm around her neck"Must suck being you,huh?"

They both start walking around the pond,talking about the situation and how to solve it.Hope is racking her brains trying to remember what she did with the piece of paper Davina once gave her.She takes a couple minutes to cast some sort of a locator spell.

"Good news is I know vaguely where it is bad news is I don't know exactly where it is but it should be in Lizzie's dorm"Hope explains as they both head towards the school.

"My dorm?Why?"

"It's in my jacket's pocket and I gave it to Lizzie once because she was cold.She never gave it back"

Lizzie lets out a series of "aww's " and nudges Hope's shoulder"You two are cute"she pokes Hope’s cheek like a kid.

Half an hour later they are still trying to find the bloody jacket with the piece of paper inside but to no avail.There are clothes scattered all over the place and both girls are sat on the floor with their heads in their hands.

“This is pointless,I’m never gonna get out of here”Lizzie sighs and closes her eyes shut”I just want to crawl under my bed and never get out like I used to do when I was upset as a kid”.

A spark lights up in Hope’s eyes and she quickly gets up”Good idea!”She says enthusiastically and receives a glare from Lizzie.

“I don’t even fit in there anymore,genius!”She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

Hope shakes her head and crouches down”Ugh no”She extends her arm and starts searching”I keep my personal stuff underneath my bed so-“She gasps and retrieves her hand,holding a piece of material”There you are”She smiles and pulls the rest of the jacket out.

Lizzie takes a quick look at it and then at Hope”That’s...ugly”She eventually says and shrugs her shoulders when Hope glares back at her”It’s definitely not what I expected”She holds her hands up in defence.

“I was thirteen!”Hope defends herself and her sense of fashion.She rolls her eyes and groans before starting to search the pockets.

“Is it in there?”The blonde asks feeling more tense than ever.That old piece of paper is her only chance to return home,they must find it.

Hope searches every single pocket frantically but no trace of the note.She takes her phone out and uses the flashlight to have a look underneath the bed.She finds a box full of stuff including pictures and a journal but no sign of what they are looking for.

“What if Lizzie found it and used it?”Hope tries to find an explanation”If that’s the case then the note is now in a different reality along with her”She sighs and pushes the old box back.

“I’m doomed,that’s it”Lizzie says and sits down on the edge of her bed,looking down at the floor.She feels a lot of things now but she doesn’t know how to react to the whole situation.She wants to scream,she wants to break something,she wants to disappear or she wants the world to stop but she worked too hard on dealing with her emotions to let them break her now.She needs to stay composed.

Hope bites her lip and sits next to Lizzie,not knowing what to say.She fidgets with her fingers for a short while,waiting for the other girl to say something but Lizzie truly seems lost right now.Hope needs to do something”Wait here while I go call aunt Freya.She shall know something.Let’s hope she picks up tho,she’s got a lot on her mind now”.

Lizzie nods and wipes away one tear”I’ll wait here”.

“What are you two doing here?”The two girls are startled by Josie’s voice breaking the silence.She has a questioning look on her face but it’s clear enough that she doesn’t want Hope in their dorm.

“I was just about to leave”Hope lets her know as she head towards the door.

Josie laughs and makes a couple steps to the left,blocking her way”I don’t know what you’re up to,Mikaelson”She point a finger at the shorter girl standing in front of her with a neutral expression”But you stay the hell away from my sister,understood?”Josie warns.

Lizzie watches the show from where she has been sitting for the past 10 minutes,namely the edge of the bed,not knowing how to react.This reality is really messed up and she feels remorse towards Hope”Josie,enough”She says softly”Let her go”.

Josie nods and gets out of the way.Hope doesn’t waste one second as she walks fast out the room and disappears in the hallways.

The brunette twin tilts her head to the right and folds her arms around her chest.She takes a few steps closer to Lizzie”What the hell is wrong with you?”She asks in a rather calm voice.No matter how annoyed she were at Lizzie,she would never make her sister feel uncomfortable”Firstly you ditch on Rafael and Miss Mystic Falls and now you are plotting with the enemy?”

Lizzie looks up at Josie”I wasn’t feeling well,I had to get out of there”She explains plainly”Hope just helped me find my way back to our dorm”.

“Why didn’t you come look for me?”Josie asks hurt as she sits in the exact same spot as Hope.She felt the warmth produced by the girl’s body.

Lizzie shakes her head and turns to look at Josie”Because you were too caught up in the contest,that’s why”She snaps and gets up angrily”And don’t ever treat Hope like that again”She instructs and leaves to look for the girl she just defended.

Josie is left speechless and confused in their room.She can’t process what just happened but she can’t find an explanation to why her sister started acting so weird all of a sudden.Maybe it was Hope who put a spell on her?Should she dig deeper into it?

Lizzie knows where she’d find Hope since she said she’d go ask her aunt.They aren’t allowed phones on campus due to safety reasons but they do have a school phone that Alaric keeps hidden in his office.He is gone on a mission now so Hope must be going through his stuff.

Lizzie knocks on the massive wooden doors twice before she sticks her head in”Hope”She whispers and sneaks in,closing the door behind to make sure no one is gonna snitch on them”Any luck?”

Hope puts the phone back where she found it and dusts her hands off”Let’s get you out of here”She smiles and waves a piece of paper in the air.

Lizzie chuckles and grabs it.There is a spell written on it as well as ingredients.She hates potions with a passion,not only are they hard to make but they also taste like feet.

“Only problem is,the spell doesn’t work immediately.We can’t predict when it’s going to pull you back into your dimension but it’ll last at least a few hours.It can even last for days”Hope explains as they both head towards the lab where the school keeps most of the ingredients for potions.

“I really don’t care right now”Lizzie sighs and plays with the paper in her hands”As long as it’ll send me back that’s all I care about”.

“I’m shit at this,you do it unless you want to be sent in outer space when I pour too much sulphur”Lizzie excuses herself.She takes a few steps away from the table Hope has already laid all the necessary ingredients on,determined to observe from the sidelines.

Hope laughs”What?No way”She just keeps laughing louder,finding it amusing that the great Lizzie Saltzman can’t brew some basic potions.Although this potion is everything but basic”Come here,I’ll teach you”She offers and gives Lizzie a big,bright smile.

Lizzie is reluctant at first but then she thinks better.Why not get something useful out of this weird experience?She joins the other girl who starts explaining and gesturing.

About half an hour later they are all done.Lizzie takes a few sips and they bottle what’s left of the gooey,khaki liquid.The girls hold hands and they start enchanting the spell.

_Aperiam in porta aperi novi orbis terrarum inaltero autem me licuerit_

A red ball of electricity keeps growing above them as the girls don’t let go of each other for the next two minutes,starting to enchant louder and louder until a force pushes them apart,the magic ball of electricity pops and the girls fall to the floor.

“Are you alright?”Hope asks as she stands up,helping Lizzie up too.

“Yeah”The blonde dusts herself off”Did it work?”She asks panicked looking around.

Hope shrugs her shoulders”I think so.We’ll have to wait and see”.

Lizzie nods and fixes her hair”If it did then it means my time here is limited.I have some unfinished business to take care of”She points out.

Hope shakes her head”You’re so dramatic,it sounds like you’re dying”She laughs and nudges the taller girl”What’s that business about though?”She asks confused as she’s being dragged in the ballroom.

Lizzie stands at the top of the stairs and claps her hands to catch everyone’s attention”Factions assembly”She announces as the students all interrupt their conversations and turn around to look at her”I am going through a hard time at the moment and the only one who managed to help me ,despite our past,was Hope Mikaelson”She smiles at Hope who is standing starstruck somewhere at the back”She is smart,kind and considerate and she deserves not to be pushed away by her own factions because she belongs to each and every one of them and it’s her right to be here.If I hear that any of you mess with her I will not hesitate to give you hell.Now... you may return to your pathetic lives”She smiles and turns around,grabbing Hope’s arm and again dragging her out of there.

“Lizzie is going to be so mad if she returns to this mess”Hope chuckles”You turned everything upside down for her”.

Lizzie shrugs”Well we’re even then.If that bitch did the spell it means it’s her fault I’m stuck here”She groans.

“Where are we going?”Hope almost exclaims exasperated.She feels like the blonde has gone crazy.Well crazier than she already was,anyway”Lizzie!”She tries to catch her attention but Lizzie seems to straight up ignore her.

The blonde eventually rolls her eyes and scoffs”Ugh can’t you just accept a surprise?”

Uh-oh.Hope hates surprises.She easily grows tense and uncomfortable and she doesn’t know how to react.Her palms are already starting to sweat and she tries to stay calm.She can feel her powers going a bit crazy but she is trying to regain control.Now is not the time to have a meltdown.

“What’s that?”She gasps when she spots a table neatly set in the old mill.It is late at night,almost morning and the dim lights only add to the rather romantic atmosphere.As they approach her eyes scan the whole setting more closely.The table is covered by a white tablecloth and in the middle is laid a tiny vase with a red rose in it.Hope covers her mouth with her hand,expressing the shock”I don’t understand”.

Lizzie giggles and helps her take a seat”You helped me a lot.I came to you at the beginning of the night talking nonsense and you believed me”She smiles and grabs Hope’s hand”I thought you deserved at least this.Everything went downhill for you because of a stupid crush and because in all the existing dimensions I don’t know how to cope with my own feelings”She sighs”I hope my reality has slapped some sense into the other Lizzie.You are good to people in any reality,Hope.Thanks for everything you’ve done for me in the past hours”She squeezes the other girl’s soft hand and lets go of it.

Hope smiles,a bigger and brighter smile than ever before in her whole life.She is truly happy and she is glad that this twisted incident happened”I wish you could stay for longer”She sighs and looks down,playing with the spaghetti on her plate.

Lizzie laughs softly and nods”I’m literally the head bitch in charge around here,you don’t think I feel the same way?”They both laugh at Lizzie’s cockiness”But I’d rather have a small group of people that actually care about me than a whole school of students far up my ass that would trade me for something they’ve always wanted without a second thought”.

Hope agrees and they enjoy a little moment of silence,the only sound being the noise made by the forks that hit the plates whenever they miss the food.

All of a sudden,Lizzie starts glowing.They both drop their forks and watch the process in amazement.Lizzie analyses her hands and looks at Hope in shock.

“Goodbye”She almost whispers and smiles before she’s engulfed by a bright yellow light.It almost blinds Hope who uses her arm to cover her eyes for the next few seconds.

“What is going on?”She hears Lizzie’s piercing voice.Only now she notices the other Lizzie spoke in a softer and calmer voice whereas the Lizzie she knows has this loud and full of life tone.

She uncovers her eyes and sees the blonde sitting dumbfounded across the table”Welcome back”She greets cheerfully.

Lizzie smiles innocently at her and gets up.She bends down,cups Hope’s cheeks and kisses her for a few seconds”I’m so sorry...”She whispers.

Hope can sense the sincerity in her words and she nods.She grabs Lizzie’s shirt and pulls her in for another kiss.


End file.
